


What That Mouth Do?

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol shows Baekhyun what that mouth do





	What That Mouth Do?

**Author's Note:**

> WIP name: Chanyeol is a very talented man who likes to flex  
Am I wrong?
> 
> Posted on twitter a longass time ago (shortly after Chanyeol drained a bottle in three seconds flat and proved his lack of gag reflexes), decided to why not post it here too? And I do not take responsibility for this. It's Chanyeol's fault, it's because of Chanyeol.  
Thanks, Chanyeol.
> 
> (It's 1:36, this title and summary was the best I could do)

After they had all sat down and the others began to make noise again, Baekhyun leaned over towards Chanyeol, trying to looks as inconspicuous as possible.

“Hey, Chanyeol, what other things can you do with that mouth of yours?” Baekhyun asked, watching as Chanyeol just barely managed to hold back from choking on his food. “I mean, there must be more than swallowing a bottle of water in three seconds, right? Or are you a one-trick pony?”

Looking rather affronted by Baekhyun’s words, Chanyeol glanced to the side before he leaned towards Baekhyun as well, not even looking at him as he answered.

“Meet me in the bathroom during the next break, and I might show you.”

As Chanyeol finally met Baekhyun’s gaze, Baekhyun raised a single eyebrow, before they both went back to eating and arguing with the rest of the members.

“A-ah,  _ fuck! _ ”

Baekhyun’s legs were trembling, barely able to hold him up as his knees had apparently been turned to jelly. It was only the wall against his back that was supporting him at the moment, and Baekhyun was pretty glad for that - because he knew he would be on the floor otherwise.

Slapping a hand over his mouth as he threw his head back and keened, trying to keep as silent as possible, Baekhyun tightened his other hand around Chanyeol’s hair. He was probably pulling a bit too much, but Chanyeol was not complaining, only taking Baekhyun deeper and humming around him.

Baekhyun did not know if he wanted to sob or scream - or maybe a mix of both - as Chanyeol showcased yet another ability of his. Apparently swallowing a bottle of water in three seconds meant that you had no gag reflex, and as the tip of Chanyeol’s nose buried into Baekhyun’s pubes, red lips stretched wide around the very base of Baekhyun’s erection, Baekhyun had no other choice but to agree with that statement.

Pulling back, Chanyeol heaved a breath as he looked up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun somehow managed to unwind his fingers at least partially.

“You can move,” Chanyeol said, making Baekhyun almost whimper.

“I’ll hurt you,” Baekhyun said, a bit winded, but Chanyeol just scoffed. “Okay, more like I’ll cum immediately!”

“Isn’t you cumming the point?” Chanyeol asked, before once more wrapping his lips around Baekhyun, sinking all the way down so quickly that stars exploded in front of Baekhyun’s eyes.

And then the goddamn man just had to pull back enough to give Baekhyun some moving room, before looking up at him with this simultaneously begging and challenging look, and dear god was Baekhyun a weak man.

Starting out slow, Baekhyun did some minute thrusting, barely moving more than a few centimeters back and forth. But as Chanyeol did not seem to have any problems with this, instead looking almost bored, Baekhyun grew a bit bolder.

Keeping one hand locked in Chanyeol’s hair, Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s cheek with the other, upper back pressed against the wall as his thrusts became deeper and faster. Chanyeol only closed his eyes, every now and then humming or moaning, and Baekhyun was hit by a sudden realization.

Chanyeol enjoyed this. Chanyeol enjoyed this  _ a lot _ . His relaxed state and the obvious bulge in his pants were  _ very _ telling.

Spurred on by this realization, Baekhyun’s arousal grew exponentially, thrusts turning jerky as his end seemed to race towards him, and he barely managed to stuff his fist into his own mouth to muffle himself before his muscles seized up before releasing.

As Baekhyun slipped out of Chanyeol’s mouth, some of the cum began to dribble down his lips and chin, and after swallowing, Chanyeol began to lick up whatever he could reach. Post-orgasm exhaustion and the sight of Chanyeol had Baekhyun’s legs finally give out, and he crumbled to the floor.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Baekhyun cursed as he slid down the wall, entire body trembling. Chanyeol was still licking the cum from his lips, but as he had missed some, Baekhyun reached out to help him.

Wiping the white away with his thumb, Baekhyun, on pure instinct, moved the digit to Chanyeol’s mouth, pushing it inside and down against Chanyeol’s tongue. Eyelids fluttering, Chanyeol moaned as he sucked the fluid off of Baekhyun’s skin, sending shivers down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Look at you, being such a good boy…,” Baekhyun murmured, watching as goosebumps raised across Chanyeol’s neck and arms. “You really are mad talented, huh?”

Chanyeol answered with a wide grin, pulling away from Baekhyun’s thumb with a wet ‘plop’.


End file.
